After Math
by quinnbeast
Summary: The Day after the last episode dealing with Angela, Brian and The Letter.
1. Default Chapter

**After math: A My So-Called Life Story**

Lying in bed, Brian stared up at his ceiling. It was late, but he couldn't sleep. His encounter with Angela ran over and over in his mind. The way she had looked at him after she realized he was the author of her letter…it was different. She had looked at him in a way she had never looked at him before. He didn't really know why he was analyzing, like five minutes of his life so intensely. He couldn't help it. Something had happened in those five minutes. He wasn't sure what, but something had happened. 

He wasn't surprised that Angela had gotten into Jordan's car. They were a couple. They had gotten back together. He was all she had ever really wanted…anyway. Right? He should feel good because he played a role in that. That…whatever that was. It still hurt, to see her wisped away in the middle of their discussion…if that's what it was…a discussion. Maybe it was more like a confession. He was used to feeling like that though, especially when it came to her. Brian sighed and shook his head. 

**(Brian's POV)* **_How much of my life must I waste thinking and wondering and obsessing over Angela Chase? It's absurd! She's…like…off loving someone else and I'm in my room alone. It's just the natural order of the world._

He rolled over, shutting his eyes tightly, trying to make himself fall asleep. Then he heard a small tap echo through the silence of his room. Then he heard it again. Opening his eyes, Brian saw a figure outside his bedroom window.

"Oh my god." Brian whispered. Getting up and opening the window, he already knew whom it was outside. "What are you doing here?" he asked harshly. 

"Brian, can we talk?" 

"I mean, aren't you…like…out with Catalano or something?" 

"I need to talk to you." 

"No! Go home! Do you know what time it is?" 

"May I please come in…Brian?" 

"I'm not even dressed." Brian stood without a shirt, goose bumps covering his skin. He wasn't sure if it was from the cold or the mere presence of the girl. 

"I've seen you like that before." 

"Like…ten years ago!" 

"Brian…please…can I come in?" Angela repeated softly. 

Brian finally nodded. He tried to help her through the window, but it didn't really help. He was too awkward. Instead he quickly put on a t-shirt and sat on the foot of his bed, slightly slouching. Watching Angela walk around his room, her eyes wandering over everything, he felt very nervous for some reason. What was she doing here? 

"Are your parents asleep?" 

"Well…yea…everyone is, like, asleep at this hour." 

"Except you." 

"What makes you think I wasn't asleep? Like…it's _that_ late." Brian tried to say loudly while maintaining a whisper. 

"Were you asleep?" 

"No." Brian quickly admitted. 

Both Brian and Angela paused, looking at each other…but Brian could only look at Angela so long before he had to turn away. 

"So…uhm…did Catalano take you to Big Guy Burger for a special dinner…or something?" 

"Brian…don't start." Angela rolled her eyes and sat down on the bed beside him. An awkward moment of silence filled the room. All Brain could feel was the part of Angela's arm that was now touching his, everything else went numb…or just away. 

**(Brian's POV*)** _She probably doesn't even realize our arms are touching. I mean…that's how pathetic I am. I notice things like that and make them significant moments. She doesn't seem to be moving her arm away. Is that, like a sign or something? No, she probably doesn't even notice…I think. _

"Brian." "Angela" They both stated at the same time. 

"What did you want to…uh…talk about because it's getting pretty late and I'm getting tired." 

"Brian…have you ever…you know…I don't know." Angela tried to grasp for words, "I mean, everyone sees certain people certain ways and it's hard to suddenly see someone differently…especially after seeing them that way for so long. It's almost breathtaking when it does happen…like, a surprise…a surprise that is hard to understand, sometimes. That is if it can happen." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"I'm talking about the letter…Brian."

"Do we have to bring this up again?" 

"It's all I've thought about." 

"Really? Like…about the letter? I mean, is that what you mean?"

"Brian…" Angela stopped and looked directly at the boy.

**(Brian POV*)** _The way she was looking at me at that moment was almost…was like all the dreams I have ever had about Angela Chase. She looked like she was trying to figure something out…like a math equation or a geometry problem. It was almost hard to fathom that it was actually happening…something was happening...like, this great aftermath. Angela was never very good at geometry. _

"That letter made me see you differently…is what I guess…I'm trying to say." She admitted sheepishly. 

"How…how so? I mean…it did?" 

"I've known you for so long. I mean, a really long time…and it seems that lately we only argue." 

"Right…yea." Brian nodded, staring down at his hands. 

"But, I guess that's because we have known each other for so long…" Angela sighed, "but we haven't…really…not really. This is just so wierd, Brian...you know?"

"I know."

There was another long silence. This time it wasn't awkward. 

"I wanted to stay." Angela whispered. 

"You wanted to stay?" 

"With you…earlier this evening." 

Brian and Angela looked at each other, silently understanding each other; the way they had most always in the past without even realizing it. 

**(Brian's POV*)** _I couldn't help staring at her lips. It's, like impossible not to. It's this habit…I suppose, before…well…kissing. The funny thing is I have never been kissed before…but somehow I know this. I guess it's not that funny. Is she looking at my lips? _

Brian looked into Angela's eyes and saw what he thought was reassurance or acceptance or both. He understood. Timidly he began to lean over to her and she leaned into him. Gently, their lips touched and locked…almost afraid to move. Then, for the first time, Brian took initiative and kissed her. It wasn't a fancy kiss or a deep kiss. It was an honest kiss. A few seconds later, Brian pulled back, the blush across his face hidden in the darkness of his room. 

"I'm sorry…like if that was bad…or anything." 

"It wasn't." she whispered.

Brian smiled sheepishly, biting his lower lip, his gaze glued to his lap. "Angela?" 

"I better go." She smiled. 

"Uh…right…" Brian stood up awkwardly, unsure quite what to do next. Brian watched as she got up and crawled back through his window. "Angela? Thanks." He finally spit out. 

"For what?" 

"You know." he smiled awkwardly. 

"I'll see you tomorrow Krakow." 


	2. The Friendship Kiss

**The Friendship Kiss**

**Brian VO*** _There is something indescribable about it…when you wake and suddenly realize that what happened that night wasn't a dream…when it had been, so many other nights of your life. It's hard to believe, reconstructing every little second like it might completely vanish from your mind, otherwise. The idea that I…that Angela and I…we kissed. It's something I never thought I could actually say…and mean. It's indescribable…I mean, I feel happy…like really happy. _

"Rickie!" Brian eagerly called through the hallway. 

"Brian, you still haven't picked up the Our Town tickets you promised to sell. Now I need to know…are you going to sell them or not? Because I mean, like…you did say…" Rickie stated, shoving books into his locker and not even looking at Brian. 

"Something happened last night!" Brian interrupted, "Like, something just amazing." 

"Woe…wait a second…you look happy, like really happy." 

"That's what I'm saying…" 

"Let me guess…it had something to do with Angela because I told her last night that you wrote, like, that love letter…but she already knew…I think." 

"She asked me about that and I didn't…you know admit it…" 

"Brian!" 

"But, I didn't deny it…you know?" 

"So, you talked about it…is what you're saying?" 

"We did more than that." Brian awkwardly but gleefully stated. 

"What? So…what happened then?"

"Well, you know it's personal." 

"OK." Rickie said, annoyed. "You brought it up." 

"OK…I mean you'll probably find out anyway, like as soon as Angela gets here or whatever…but we…me and Angela that is…we…It's really, like a long story." 

"Brian could you please just tell me, like before I'm unconscious." 

"Angela went out with Catalano last night but later she came over to my house. Apparently that letter, she like really liked it. I mean, she like came and sat on my bed and…and something happened." 

"You_ did_ it?" Rickie asked alarmed. 

"No! I mean…what? We kissed. That's what we _did_." 

"You kissed?" Rickie asked enthusiastically. 

"Yea…yes…Angela and I kissed, like a real kiss." 

**Brian VO*** _There, I said it out loud! It's just as weird saying to someone else. Though, like I haven't been saying it out loud, to myself or anything, because I wouldn't do something like that - sad. Maybe I would. It's like a foreign language or something…Angela and I kissed!_

"Then I wouldn't look now." Rickie said solemnly, looking down the hall. 

Brian spun around, the smile on his face instantly falling. Angela was standing at her locker with Jordan standing close to her, painfully close. There was a smile on her face as she peered up at him. 

"Maybe is was like…a friendship kiss." 

**Brian VO*** _A FRIENSHIP KISS???!!! WHAT IS THAT???_

"Do just friends do that sorta thing?" Brian asked deflated. 

"I don't know any." Rickie stated bluntly, slamming his locker door. 

"Yea…maybe…you're probably right. It was probably like, a friendship…thing." Brian said softly, trying to hold back any tears that wanted to fall at that exact moment. "I think I'm going to be sick." Brian stormed off. 

Rickie sighed. 

"So…it gave me this idea for a song and as soon as I dropped you off last night I went home and wrote this complete song…with lyrics and everything. It was…that just never happens." Jordan explained roughly. 

"Wow…really? A whole song?" Angela smiled. 

**Angela VO***_ It was obvious that Jordan was trying to carry on a decent, real conversation with me and I really appreciated the attempt, but it just felt weird…like suddenly everything felt false between us._

"I'm going to run it by the guys at practice…see what they think." He shrugged. 

"That's great." Angela said bluntly. 

"What's wrong?" 

"What? Nothing's wrong." 

"I don't know…it's like you're somewhere else or…I don't know." 

"I better go." Angela quickly stated as she heard the bell ring. 

**Angela VO*** _Being with Jordan…it was like nothing had changed so it was hard to admit that it had…like putting it into actual words and then saying them out loud; that was like two totally different things. _

*********************** 

"Brian…hey." Angela said, running up beside Brian after English class. He had refused to acknowledge her throughout class. He was walking especially fast. "Are you ok? I mean you didn't answer one question all through class. Isn't that a little odd for you?" 

"No, go away Chase! You have no idea, no idea how sick I feel." 

"Brian?" 

"Ok…I know…I know it was just, like a friendship kiss or whatever. So, can we please not, like talk…at all…ever?" 

"A friendship kiss?" Angela asked as Brian walked off on down the hall, "Krakow!" she shouted. Angela stopped and stood in the middle of the hallway, faceless figures rushing by her. 

**Angela VO*** _Just when you think you have things figured out…you don't…and that's the way the world works. It's like this unforgivable and impossible math equation._


	3. 110%

*my story is concentrating on Brian and Angela and their immediate circle. I would love to be able to include every character from MSCL, but the characters are too great for me to try to come up with a mediocre story line for them in this paticular story....thanks! And yes...i do think the realtionship between Brian and Angela is worth an entire story because what they have is so unique.

**110%**

"So, is she really excited? I mean…opening night is only like a couple weeks away. I just hope…I hope she doesn't…you know…well, you know do anything because she's nervous." Angela tried to explain to Rickie as she sat on one of the bathroom sinks watching him apply some lip-gloss.

"Angela…Rayanne is doing really great. I've never seen her so…so happy about something…you know?" 

"Yea…" Angela muttered softly.

"You are going to be there for her opening night, right? Because she would just, like, die if you weren't there." 

"Did she say that?" 

"Does she have to?" Rickie stopped and looked at her. "Speaking of like, happiness…I ran into Brian this morning." 

"Rickie…" 

**Angela VO***_ I don't know when Rickie suddenly became so aware, but know, like at this exact moment, it was like he could read my mind and I felt I could tell him anything…but I couldn't._

"He wouldn't even give me the time of day when I ran into him." 

"Like, I don't know why." 

"Why?" 

"Angela…he told me ok? He was like all giddy this morning. It was creepy." 

"He told you about…He was giddy?" 

"About how you two kissed last night." 

"Kissed? Who's kissing who?" Sharon asked, walking into the girl's room. 

"Oh god." Angela moaned. 

"Angela…did you kiss someone…I mean, besides Catalano because that has been talked about." 

"Sharon." Angela protested. 

"It was Krakow!" Rickie announced, smiling. 

"What was Krakow?" Sharon asked, not making any sort of connection. 

"Rickie!!!" Angela shouted. 

"You were the one that kissed him." Rickie defended. 

"As in Brian Krakow? You kissed Brian Krakow?" Sharon asked, her face contorting to show her mild disgust and disbelief. "Like, out of pity? Or what?" 

**Angela VO*** _Then it became terribly clear why I should avoid the girl's bathroom all together, like forever._

"No…I mean…I don't know what it was. God, I need to leave!" Angela pushed her way to the bathroom entrance. 

"He saw you and Jordan this morning." Rickie quickly blurted. 

"What?" Angela asked.

"That's why…is all I'm saying…that's he's not like giving you time…or whatever." Rickie shrugged. 

Angela sighed. 

**Angela VO*** _Standing there with both Rickie and Sharon staring at me, obviously wanting to know what was going on…I couldn't open my mouth because the truth was I didn't know._

"What are you doing?" Rickie finally asked sincerely, "I mean, with Brian…what are you doing?" 

**Angela VO*** _What am I doing? I ask myself that everyday. _

******************** 

**Brian VO*** _Is it possible to literally become ill from sadness? I mean…not like ordinary sick. I mean…puke your guts out sick. Maybe it was more disappointment…I don't know. Aren't they the same anyway? _

"Brian." Sharon called, walking up beside him in the hallway. 

"What is it Cherski?" 

"Brian…I heard…" 

"Ok! I kissed Angela, ok? Who cares?" Brain stopped, his shoulders slouched. 

"That's not what I was going to say. I heard that you got, like 110% on the science test. Like, how is 110% even possible?" 

"It's called extra credit questions." 

"I mean, wouldn't 110% really be like 100%…because 100% is like everything, right? It's all inclusive." 

"Uh right…" 

"Do you want to talk about it?" 

"About the possibilities of 110%?" 

"No…about…you know…this kiss." 

"No, like it's a big deal or something…because it's not…it's totally not a big deal. It was nothing!" 

"You expect me to believe you thought it was nothing? Like, right! I mean, hello Brian…I've known you forever." 

"One kiss does not deserve a full conversation. It just doesn't." 

"It does…when it's you and Angela." Sharon's tone turned serious.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Brian's tone met hers. 

"I just mean…I mean…it's obvious you totally love her." 

**Brian VO*** _And there it was…No matter how aware you are of your own vulnerabilities…it always hurts when someone else points them out for you, like it was never yours to begin with, it was just this obvious aspect of who you are. I mean that's what love is anyway…it's this huge, like, weakness and after other people know about it…you can't ignore it anymore. _

"Who cares? Why does it matter?" Brian snapped, reaching his locker. 

"How did it happen? I mean, how did you guys…" 

"Why don't you ask Angela?" 

"Believe me…I would love to, but I think she's confused." 

"Well, that makes two of us." 

"What do you think…?" 

"You know…I'm tired of thinking about it! I can't think about it anymore." Brian interrupted, hearing the bell ring. "I don't think it's even possible!" 

**Brian Vo*** _Which was a total lie because I knew I would obsess about it for, like, the rest of my life. _

"Possible like, 110%?"

"Yea." Brian sighed. 

**Brian VO*** _It's just not possible…you know…without extra help. _


	4. Variables and Theories

**Variables and Theories**

**Brian VO***_ Sitting through science class…it's like life can be compared to the steps in a science project. You have your theories and hypotheses about how things work or how things will happen. You have your variables…that are always changing and making these new unforeseen outcomes…making things interesting…I suppose. But, for any project to work…I mean, for any of it to actually be like believable…you need a constant, the thing that never changes, always stays the same and is reliable, or something. I guess, that's how I see myself…as this constant…this boring, unchanging constant watching all the variables prove my theories wrong. _

_Theory#1 When two people kiss, that means they usually, like, are interested in one another. I am so naïve! _

"Krakow…you are so naïve!" Sharon declared while the class split into lab partners, designating herself Krakow's partner without asking. "You have this false sense of love, like it should all be romantic and perfect. You're like an inexperienced child." 

"Cherski…I am…like, inexperienced. That is the basis for all my problems. I am completely inexperienced!" Brian shouted, fully aware of his own shortcomings. Hearing a small amount of laughter from other members of the class, Brian realized he was speaking too loudly. "With like, people in general." He continued, speaking softer. 

"I know." Sharon agreed.

"Oh…you know. Well, I am glad it's so obvious." 

"All I'm saying Brian, is that there is a vast difference between love and lust. Kissing and…you know whatever else is lust. It takes a lot more for it to be called love. I should know. Though Kyle and I were…well, you know having sex all the time…" 

"Uh…I don't need to be told this." Brian stated nervously. 

"Grow up Krakow! All I'm saying is that I thought I loved him because I liked doing those things with him, but after awhile it wasn't enough. It just wasn't. It takes a lot more for relationships to work." 

"What else does it take?" 

"I don't know. You have to be friends too or something like that."

"So…right." Brian nodded as if he completely knew that. "But, what if like, you want both, like you need both?"

"Both?" 

"You know…both love and lust." 

"It's like, there has to be this delicate balance." 

"That tells me nothing." 

Sharon just smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry...you're just inexperienced." 

**Brian VO*** _The variables of my constant life were starting to upset **my** delicate balance. In other words…they were driving me crazy._ (After class Brian watches Angela and Rayanne walk together down the hall.) 

_Theory#2 Regular friends and girlfriends can't possibly become the same thing. I mean, I'm already friends with Angela. We don't hang out a lot, but like, I go over to her house a lot and we do talk. Isn't it really hard to cross that line into something more?_

*********************** 

"It's just that I can't really talk to Rickie because he is…you know really busy and I feel bad because I always bother him with this sorta stuff. And, really…he is good friends with like, Brian now too. I can't talk to Sharon. That is just absurd…you know…I think. I can't talk to Jordan about it. I just can't. I guess, normally I would end up discussing it with Brian somehow, but this time I can't because it's about him. I just need to talk to someone." Angela tried to explain.

"So, what you're saying is that you're desperate and you turned to me?" Rayanne blurted honestly. 

"No…I mean…I'm not desperate. I know you have a lot going on too with the play so I would understand. I'm not like, using you just to have someone to talk to…god!" Angela declared. 

"No?" she raised her eyebrows in disbelief. 

"Forget it! This is like so totally pointless." Angela began to walk away. 

"Angelica…wait!" Rayanne pulled her back, "No…what is it? I want you to tell me." 

Angela sighed, "It's just that…that…" 

"That you kissed Krakow because you learned he wrote you that letter thing, right?" 

"What?" 

"Rickie told me." 

"He did?" 

"He only did it because he is was you know concerned. You guys make me sick sometimes. He did it because he was, like thinking of you. Something that everyone has completely stopped doing for me." 

"Are you turning this into…something about you?" 

"No! I just don't understand how you have gotten back together with Catalano and you still have a hard time even looking at me. I mean…what we're doing right now is just a last resort for you." 

"No it isn't!" 

"You already admitted it!" 

"I knew it! I knew I couldn't talk to you about this." Angela stated. 

"Well, isn't it true? Everyone hates me! And, Catalano is just like, let off the hook because he's like…uh…Catalano. He can lean or whatever!" 

Angela walked off and this time Rayanne let her leave. She was already halfway down the hall. 

"Krakow huh? Isn't he just, like this constant bore?" Rayanne yelled after her. 

********************* 

**Brian VO*** _The biggest, most ridiculous constant of my life…at this moment…was that I was still tutoring Jordan Catalano._

"Oh…a C+…I mean…that's like good." Brian shrugged awkwardly, holding Jordan's test is in hands. "I mean…you passed…and that's what matters, really. I mean, I wouldn't want a C but that's like a completely different thing. I mean…you know what I mean." 

"Yea…a C+!" Jordan smiled, extremely pleased with himself, ignoring Brian's nervous babblings. "That means like, this tutoring stuff is working…right?" 

"Yea…apparently…yes." 

"Thanks, Brian." 

"What?" Brian asked, shocked. 

"Just…thanks, thanks for helping me." 

"Uh…no, don't thank _me_." 

"No…I really, like, owe you. I got this C and you wrote that letter for me that Angela really liked…you're like…no one would do stuff like that unless…unless…" 

**Brian VO*** _Unless they were in love with Angela?_

"Unless they were your tutor!" Brian quickly added.

"I was going to say…friend." Jordan said softly, shrugging. 

**Brian VO*** _This was definitely blowing my theories all to hell. _


	5. This

**_This_**

**Brian VO*** _Actually hearing Jordan Catalano call me a friend…it was too much. I mean, how much can one person take? The thing is I was almost flattered just because I just don't…you know…have a lot of friends, but it's Jordan Catalano. He probably won't even remember what we talked about in a few hours. And, this is the guy who Angela worships and it makes me ill just seeing them together. I can't do this! _

Brian stood up suddenly and walked out of the classroom without saying a word, leaving all of his things on the desk. 

"Hey! Where are you…" Jordan asked, but Brian didn't reply. "Are we done?" 

Brian rushed down the hall as if he had to use the restroom in an urgent manner. Turning the corner, he slammed right into Rickie carrying a large crate of play pamphlets. In one quick bump, the fliers scattered across the floor. 

"I'm sorry." Brian said sympathetically as his shoulders sagged.

"Oh…god…I just had all these printed. What are you doing charging through the halls like…like…in such a hurry?" 

"I'm sorry…Rickie…really." He knelt beside him and started to pick up pamphlets. "It's just that I was tutoring Jordan and he just thanks me outta like, no where for helping him and I don't know what to say because…" 

"Because of Angela and you?"

"Because I can't stand him. He's the idiot that…that Angela totally adores and he has her, even though he screwed up and has no sense of decency. He doesn't deserve her and yet he has her! It makes me sick! I'm such a hypocrite!" 

"For helping him still?" 

"Because he called me a friend for crying out loud, and I almost liked it! I should hate him!" 

"But you don't…do you?" 

"No." 

*************************** 

**Angela VO*** _Life has this way of making you doubt everything, everyone…including yourself. Every relationship I have is changing and I don't know if it's them…or me that's doing the changing. It makes me feel lonely._

"Angela!" Jordan called, walking up to her locker. 

"Oh hi…aren't you supposed to be getting tutored…right now?" Angela asked awkwardly. 

"Well, yea…but Brian just, like walked out…so…" 

"What do you mean? I mean, he just walked out?" 

"He just got up and left, so I figured we were done." 

"It just doesn't seem like that's something Brian would…just do. You know?" 

"No, not really." 

"Did you like say something to him? To make him leave suddenly?"

"Say something? What would I say?" 

"I don't know." Angela shrugged, "Because I was just wondering, you know, what exactly he helps you with…when he's tutoring you."

"Why?" 

"Because you shouldn't just take advantage of someone…you know? Letting them help you with everything and then going on your merry way." 

"Do you think I should go back?" 

"Yes…I mean…you shouldn't use people and not show any sort of appreciation!" 

"I thanked him."

"You thanked him!!?" Angela laughed nervously. 

"You know…for tutoring me." Jordan didn't understand. 

"You can't just thank someone for something like that…you have to give them credit too."

"Angela?" 

"You can't just use your tutor to do everything for you…like it's an excuse…for whatever you need…at the time." 

"He told you." 

"Told me?" 

"About that letter. I mean…you know." 

"No…I mean, yes I do know and no, he didn't tell me. The thing is…were you ever going to tell me?" 

"It's just that…I tried, but it was just too hard." 

**Angela VO*** _Too hard? Those words just stayed with me, echoing through me growing louder and louder. Too hard? It seemed that there was a lot that was too hard for Jordan Catalano. It was too hard for him to not care what his friends thought of me. It was too hard for him to understand why I didn't want to have sex with him, yet. It was too hard for him to say no to other girls. It was too hard for him to write me his own letter. _

"Too hard? You mean, it was too easy for you not to tell me." 

"I didn't mean it that way. You just really seemed to like that letter and…" 

"I did! I really loved it, but since you didn't technically like, write it I can't feel the same about…_this_." 

"_This_?" 

"Did you ever stop to wonder why Brian wrote that letter for you in the first place?" 

"Look…I'm not very good at _this_." 

"Did you ever think about it?" 

"I asked him." 

"Well, I'd ask him about it again." Angela walked off, leaving Jordan alone in the hallway. 

************************ 

Jordan walked back to the tutoring hall where he found Brian collecting the things he had left behind. 

"Brain." He called. 

"Uh…listen…sorry about that. I'm just not up for tutoring today if it's all the same to you." 

"Sure…yea." Jordan seated himself back down in front of Brian. 

"To be honest…I'm just not feeling, like that good today." 

"That's what I thought…you know?" Jordan paused, trying to think of a way to ask Brian about the letter, wondering if he should ask him at all. "Brain…I mean Brian…about that letter?" he muttered. 

"What?" Brian froze. 

"Was there, like a reason…you wrote it?" 

"Why? Did Angela…uh…say something?" 

"She just told me to ask." 

"That's all she like said though…right? I mean…she didn't say anything else?" 

"What else could she tell me?"

"Nothing!" Brian quickly shoved his books into his bag.

"Ok." Jordan stood up, "Then there's nothing." 

"Yea, nothing…you know because nothing means there's like, nothing else to talk about." Brian stumbled nervously. 

The two boys stood and just looked at each other for a second, both knowing there was so much more to say but relieved that neither wanted to pursue the conversation. They turned away from each other simultaneously and left. 


	6. The Same

**The Same**

**Angela VO*** _I always felt like I needed an invitation to the Krakow's. It just seemed so organized and structured, like anything that wasn't planned ahead of time might upset the equilibrium holding the household together. That's why I never really went over or always called first…usually. _

"What are you doing here?" Brian snapped.

"I just wanted to return your bicycle pump." 

"Thanks…but you've like, had this for over a year. I already bought another one." 

**Brian VO*** _Chase didn't realize that she was single handedly the most annoying yet important variable in my constant life. Maybe…actually she was the whole project…I don't know. All I do know is that she had…like the power to change everything…maybe even me. _

"Why did you avoid me all day? If you're mad at me…just tell me, Krakow." 

"I don't appreciate you telling Catalano that there's…like this _big_ reason why I wrote that letter. I mean…he came wanting to like…talk." 

"Isn't there?" 

"What?" 

"Wasn't there a reason?" 

"You don't have to tell him that! I still have like, this tutor relationship with him. I have to see him on a regular basis…is what I'm saying. Besides…why does it matter if there was a reason? It obviously, like, plays NO part in your life." 

"That's not true." 

"Then what were you doing with him today? I mean…what are you doing?" 

**Angela VO*** _There was that question again. I think my life rotated around it. _

"Were you just thanking me for the letter, or something…when you snuck into my bedroom last night? I mean…sneaking into people's bedrooms…is that like, something _you_ do?" 

"Krakow…shut up." 

"I mean…what is that? I don't understand you, Chase! You're so self absorbed." Brian stated sarcastically, arms flailing as he walked into his kitchen.

"I'm sorry." Angela said softly, walking up behind Brian. 

"What!" Brian shouted as he turned around. Not realizing Angela was right behind him, he bumped her. Embarrassed that he had shouted, his demeanor was thrown by her closeness. "What?" he repeated less abrasively. 

"You're right…I'm sorry." Tears began to fill her eyes. 

**Brian VO***_ I didn't expect like a real reaction from her. Now she really looked…well she looked…what were we talking about? _

"I don't know how I went all day without saying anything to him…because I was thinking about it…like all day…thinking of how to bring it up, or whatever." Angela tried to explain. 

"Bring what up?" 

"You Brian…I mean, _this_…" Angela paused trying to find a way to explain, "Why can't you just tell me how you feel…about me?" she looked up at Brian who stood speechless. 

"You already know." Brian moaned, leaning against the counter. 

"I just want to hear it…from you." 

"Angela…I…uh," Brian released a deep sigh, looking around the room nervously as Angela took another step closer. "It's like I think about you all the time and it's not because I want to…it's like, I need to…like I need _you_." Brian exhaled deeply. 

"Brian." Angela said, moving his gaze to her. "That was nice." 

Brian remained quite, staring down at her. Angela slowly moved closer to him. Gently moving one hand up and around his neck, she pulled him to her and he followed voluntarily. Their lips joined and Angela instantly began to kiss him. Quickly falling into a rhythm, Brian placed his hands on her hips and held her. 

**Angela VO*** _While kissing I always figured you could just be absorbed by the other person…like, instantly know what they were thinking…as if you could have the exact same thought and you'd feel…you know…like one. I always had the hardest time deciphering Jordan…like I could never break the code or something. I probably spent almost every moment kissing him trying to know what he was thinking…while we were kissing. So, I don't know if I ever really felt the kiss. I felt Brian…and instead of worrying about what he was thinking I just felt absorbed by him…like we were the same. _

Pulling apart, Brian began to smile sheepishly and the smile grew, to where he was almost laughing. Angela smiled back, happily. 

**Angela VO*** _Like I was saying…I didn't know if I was changing or if it was everyone around me. I think…now…that **everything** was changing…even me. _


	7. Different Virgins

*So, this is a short chapter, but i promise more to come. Thanks for the R/R i've received so far.

**Virgins**

**Angela VO*** _So, I don't know if I ever really considered Jordan my boyfriend. I guess I did. But he never like…really was. We never spent a lot of time together like, Kyle and Sharon. We never even had a lot of fun together like Rickie and Delia. We just were…were fooling ourselves…I guess._

"What is going on?" Rayanne demanded, approaching Rickie at his locker.

"What? What do you mean?" Rickie asked alarmed, looking around the hallway energetically. 

"What? Look at Angela! Is that Krakow standing like, two inches from her face?" 

"Yea…yea it is." Rickie smiled, "Isn't it sweet or something?" 

"I don't get it! Isn't Krakow supposed to be like, like awkward and girless for like years to come? I mean…it's in his cards to like remain a virgin,_ for all time_." 

"Angela's a virgin." Rickie pointed out matter-of-factly. "I'm a virgin!" 

"There are two totally different kinds of virgins. You know that! There is the type that exists by their own choosing which clearly classifies you and Angela and then there are the types that exist just because…well you know…because they can't get any." 

"You think this is my own choosing?" 

"Well isn't it?" 

"I wish."

"I mean, she's totally in love with Catalano all year and now she's with Krakow. They are like night and day." 

"Don't you think that like, maybe…Jordan and Angela were like night and day?"

"I don't understand." Rayanne repeated, ignoring Rickie. 

"It's because of the letter…" Rickie tried to explain. 

"Yea, yea! I know about the letter…ok?" Rayanne huffed, "Maybe, I should write her a letter." She then admitted sincerely.

"Rayanne…I don't think…" 

"That's it! A letter! I'll write her a letter. She'll totally love it! I mean, how can she stay mad at me when it's obvious she doesn't care about Jordan anymore." Rayanne declared excitedly, "Thanks Rickie!" she kissed his cheek and ran off. 

"No, wait…Rayanne?" 

"What was that about?" a voice asked. 

"What?" Rickie turned around to see Jordan standing behind him. "Oh like…hi…hey!" he stated awkwardly. 

"What did Graf just say?"

"What? You mean…like, about…uh…what do you mean?" 

"About Angela."

"Uh…well you know…" Rickie's eyes quickly shifted to Angela and Brian, back to Jordan, and back again, making Jordan turn in that direction to see what Rickie was so nervously eyeing. 

Jordan just stared blankly, unsure how to react. He watched as Angela and his tutor 'the brain' laugh and stand close to one another. It bothered him, more than he thought it could but he couldn't express it nor show it. 

"See, it was like…that letter." Rickie tried to explain cautiously. 

Jordan turned back around to Rickie, saying nothing for a few seconds…just staring. "I didn't know he felt like _that_…about _her_." He said softly, slowly.

"I think…I think it was like obvious, that he _did_…or whatever." Rickie said softly back. 

Jordan was silent again, for a few seconds, giving Rickie a helpless expression. Then he walked away in the opposite direction as if it didn't bother him.Alone, Rickie glanced once more down the hall at Angela and Brian. He couldn't help but grin. 


End file.
